Guts vs Isaac Clarke
Description 2 mentally ill, brutal monster killers go into a battle, only one will walk out. Who will it be? Isaac Clarke, the CEC Engineer, or Guts, The Black Swordsman? First Speech OST: Invader (Jim Johnston) Mion: Monster destroyers Rena: Covered in blood and guts Mion: Most people would be too scared to do a job like this. Rena: Isaac Clarke, the CEC Engineer Mion: And Guts, The Black Swordsman Mion: I'm Mion and this is Rena, and were going to see which characters would win in a battle to the death known as DEATH BATTLE! Guts Mion: Is your life shit? Is it sad? Rena: Then you better listen to this sob story. Mion: Guts never had a mother, she was killed when she was giving birth to him. Rena: Guts crawled out of his dead mom and ended up in another person's guild. Mion: After being abused many times, Guts killed the leader in self-defense and joined another guild. Lead by a man named Griffith. Rena: They ended a 100 year war in 3 years and after that, Griffith turned into a monster, killing all of Gut's friends and raping his girlfriends. Guts also amputated his hand in the process. Mion: After that, Guts has dedicated his life to the murder of Griffith. Rena: Gut's hunk of metal sword. Mion: Yeah... Dragonslayer: -6 and a half feet long -Can damage souls -Can destroy non-corporeal beings -400 lbs -Exists in many realms Mion: Dragonslayer looks like a massive heap of iron Rena: But don't be fooled, this weapon can damage souls after spilling so much demon's blood. Mion: Existing on many realms, it can damage any being it hits, even ghosts. Rena: Other than that sword, Guts is heavily armed Mion: He has a repeater crossbow, flamethrower, and cannon from his hand. Rena: Wow. Feats: ''' -Killed many gods -Outstanding durability -Can kill an entire army in 1 night -Can damage almost any being's soul -Berserker armor allows Guts to feel no pain. Mion: Berserker armor is a powerful tool that Gut's uses when absolutely needed Rena: It will let him fight on until all of his blood is spilled and all of his bones are broken. Mion: Damn... Rena: Anyway, let's move on Mion: I agree. Isaac Clarke Mion: In 2508, a team of engineers and officers landed on the ship, USG Ishimura. Rena: One engineer was Isaac Clarke. Mion: What seemed like a repair mission took a turn for the worse. Rena: Everything went to hell... Mion: A swarm of alien-human zombie thingies known as necromorphs raided the whole ship and took it over. Rena: Necromorphs came in all shapes and sizes. Mion: And Isaac, instead of succumbing, valiantly fought against these monsters. Rena: He's taken on small necromorphs such as the swarm, all the way to giant bosses like the slug, Leviathan or Hive Mind. Mion: Isaac uses one mining tool to kill swarms of the biggest necromorphs out there, the plasma cutter! '''Plasma Cutter: -Meant as a tool -Can cut softer materials -Can spin blade 90 degrees -Can be upgraded to be more powerful. -No cost at all. Mion: Isaac and the rest of a planetcracker crew hold this tool, and Isaac now uses it to kill necromorphs with it. Rena: Planetcracker? Mion: Well, a giant ship comes and tears giant chunks out of a planet and it pulls the giant chunk up to it so it can be mined for resources. Rena: Terrible for the stellar environment. Mion: Yup. Feats: -Master engineer -Strong enough to rip necromorphs apart -Can kill necromorphs and even his own insanity with a mining tool -Destroyed Nicole's Marker curse -Survived being shot twice with a javelin gun Mion: Alright this debate will be solved once and for all, lets end this Rena: Let's rock n' roll! Prelude Titan Station, 2 AM. Guts is walking around the area, a pile of dead necromorphs are laying behind him. Guts walks over to the tram station, until he sees someone with brown armor walk over to him. Guts: You're in my way, stand aside. The brown armored guy with a helmet with 3 blue lines looked at Guts and aimed his plasma cutter at him. Isaac: Right back at you. Guts: What is that? Isaac fires and hits Guts's shoulder Guts: AH! You're dead. Isaac aimed again... FIGHT!!! Fight Isaac fired and hit Guts, Guts shook it off and charged at Isaac, knocking him down and kicking him. Isaac got back up and tried to slap Guts away. Guts slammed Isaac's side with dragonslayer and he flew to the side. Guts: Stand down Isaac: NEVER! Isaac got up and pulled out another one of his weapons, the plasma rifle. Isaac: MOTHERFUCKER!!! Isaac opened fire on Guts, but Guts was blocking the fire with dragonslayer. Isaac soon had to reload, giving Guts the opportunity to strike. Guts flew right into Isaac and slashed him with Dragonslayer again. Guts kicked Isaac onto the rail and lifted up his hand, he fired a few arrows into him. Isaac: AAAH!!! RAAAHH!!! Isaac soon healed himself with a large med pack. Isaac then jumped out of the rails and started shooting at Guts again. Guts blocked Isaacs fire a second time. Isaac then pulled out his line gun and launched a bolt at him. This time hitting Guts. Isaac then launched some stasis at Guts. Guts was blue and slow, Isaac shot him a few times and he ran into the tram. The stasis wore off... Guts: Oh no you don't! Guts chased Isaac and got into the tram with him. Isaac: WTF? Guts charged him and slashed Isaac again with dragonslayer. Isaac fell down and Guts kicked him in the face multiple times. Isaac pushed guts away and quickly pulled out his pulse rifle and started shooting at Guts. pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow pow!. Isaac emptied his pulse rifle on Guts and he was on his knees. Guts got up slowly and Isaac pulled out his plasma cutter and shot him in the chest again. Guts: AH! Fucker! Guts swung dragonslayer down, cutting Isaac and knocking his plasma cutter out of his hands. Guts swung again, putting Isaac on the ground again, and near death. Isaac's back health bar was near black, only a sliver of red remained. Isaac manually healed himself with a medium health pack and his back health bar rose to the yellow. He took another one and he was back to full health. Guts: What the hell is this? Isaac quickly grabbed his plasma cutter and shot Guts in the foot, getting him on one knee. Isaac got up and kicked the emergency tram door behind him down. Guts was holding on to a seat so he wouldn't get sucked out. Isaac jumped out and flew over to the next tram right in front of him. Guts: I'll get you! Guts pulled up his crossbow repeater and fired on Issac, the arrows were hitting the metal of the other tram only, not him. Guts continued firing his crossbow, soon... Issac: AAHH! Isaac got hit with one of the arrows and nearly fell out. Guts took cover when he saw Isaac pull out his plasma cutter. BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM Hearing the mining tool go off, Guts popped out again and fired some more arrows at Issac. None hitting him this time. Soon, Isaac's tram was getting close to Gut's tram. Guts fired another arrow and it hit Isaac's foot, Isaac fell down, giving Guts the opportunity to jump from his tram to Isaac's. Guts: Ha! I'm on your platform, shitbag. Isaac got up and Guts slashed him with dragonslayer, Isaac fell down again and Guts stomped Issac multiple times. Guts: DIE STUPID COCK SUCKER MOTHER FUCKER! Isaac blasted Guts again with some more stasis, causing him to slow down. Issac got up and kicked dragonslayer out of Gut's hand. It flew back into the other tram. Stasis wore off and Guts immediately pulled up his hand crossbow. POW Gut's last arrow landed in Isaac's shoulder Isaac: AAAHH! Isaac pulled out his javelin gun and aimed it right in Gut's forehead. Isaac: Bye! Guts: Not today! Guts's hand cannon was pulled up and Guts shouted... Guts: DIE! KABOOOM!!!! Isaac was thrown back and he hit the other door of the tram, it fell off. But Isaac didn't. Isaac: Shit, only have 3 small medpacks left. Better use them. Isaac automatically applied the medpacks and his health was in the yellow. The blast from Gut's cannon was strong enough to propel one tram and make it touch the back tram, connecting the two. Guts ran and got Dragon slayer and charged at Isaac. Isaac used the last of his stasis to blast at Guts and it slowed him down. While Guts was slow, Isaac applied another stasis pack to him. Isaac soon jumped out of the tram and both of his zero-gravity boots kicked in, he flew forward and away from Guts. Guts: GET OVER HERE! COWARD! Guts's tram was following Isaac, eventually, they both stopped at the public sector of titan station. Isaac landed and Guts got out. Guts quickly charged at Isaac and slashed him upwards. Isaac fell down and got up. Isaac ran from Guts now as Guts was chasing him. Guts soon was able to catch up to Isaac and slash his legs. They both were in a hallway now and Guts was pissed, Isaac was scared. Isaac thought he could escape by doing this. He pulled up his plasma cutter and... KABOOM, he shot a window and it was sucking everything out to space. Guts smashed his sword into the ground in order to hold him. Isaac was being sucked out. Suddenly, the loss of oxygen made this happen... kerchunk chunk chink chunk Berserker armor came onto Guts and Guts pulled his sword out of the floor and slashed Isaac, real good this time. Isaac only had a small sliver of health left and Both Isaac and Guts flew out the window into space! Both were falling towards Earth. Their armors were protecting them from being burned up in the atmosphere. In space, Guts was slashing Isaac even more, until ...!... Guts swung and Isaac's right hand was tore off. Guts swung again and Isaac's helmet was tore off. Isaac: !!!!!!! *Head explodes* Isaac's head exploded. Guts swung dragonslayer one more time and it cut Isaac's armor, Guts peeled the dead engineer's armor off and Isaac's biological body was burned up in the atmosphere. The only bit of Isaac left that would enter earth with the black swordsman, was the right hand. King Edward Island, Nunavut, Canada. Off the shore, two splashes were seen. Minutes later, berserker armor wore off and Guts climbed out of the water onto the frigid, dry shore. He looked around, and saw a young polar bear, munching on Isaac's hand. Guts walked off after taking a gander at what was left of Isaac. Guts then turned his back and walked off... KO!!! KO and Results Mion: Lunch for Polar Bear! Rena: Isaac's hand! Mion: Yes, Isaac may of had more weapons, however most of them, minus the pulse rifle were meant for mining. Not combat. Rena: Isaac's weapons could easily dismember necromorphs, but not armored men. Mion: Other than range, Isaac was basically outclassed. Rena: Guts was born hardened and has more experience. Mion: Damn right, not to mention, Dragonslayer is strong enough to destroy souls. Yep, Isaac's weapons can't ever do that. Guts (Winner): +Stronger +Durable +Faster +Better weaponry +Berserker mode is a beast -Less Range Isaac Clarke (Fallen): +Smarter +More Range +Stasis -Slower -Weaker -Less Durable -Worse Weaponry -No better mode Rena: At least Isaac was helpful enough to help the polar bears Mion: The winner is Guts... Next Time on Death Battle Jaune Arc is sitting around, doing absolutely nothing at all. He turns on the TV and he comes across a TV channel called "Cinders Call" He sees a man in a suit and a ski mask. Right next to him is Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus. Cinder: So we are going to bid how much we sell this Pyrrha I captured with my magic teleportation arrow. Spy: Alright! Let ze bidding begin! Jaune: That BITCH!!! Next Battle: Jaune vs Spy Category:Paladinporter Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles